1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier assembly for use in a vertical blind assembly adapted to enable facilitated alignment of all vanes of a blind assembly and smooth and uniform rack gear movement within, thereby providing a carrier assembly which is longlasting, enhances the appearance of a vertical blind assembly as a result of the proper orientation of all vanes, and is easily maneuverable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art are numerous types of vertical blind assemblies, each using a plurality of carriers to hold individual vanes of the vertical blind. Generally, these carriers serve the dual function of spreading the vanes out along a surface to be covered and providing a pivot upon which the individual vane may turn between an open and closed position. The pivotal movement of all of the vanes is generally achieved through the use of a pinion rod which passes through all of the carriers. This pinion rod is normally one of two types, one which when turned, activates a worm gear within the carrier, and a second which includes a plurality of ridged protrusions disposed about the periphery thereof to engage a rack gear. The second type is the more commonly used, however, a primary difficulty encountered with the second type of pinion rod is that during manufacturing, the extrusion process utilized to make the rods often leads to a deviation or "twist" in the ridges on the periphery of the rod. As a result of this "twist," when the vanes are opened and closed, those vanes towards an end of the pinion rod tend to be misaligned relative to the remaining vanes, thereby detracting the uniform appearance of the blind assembly and providing gaps through which vision or light is not obstructed. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a carrier assembly which enabled facilitated alignment of the individual vanes such that use of a twisted pinion rod will not result in misalignment. Additionally, most carriers which utilize the pinion rod and rack gear are susceptible to vertical tilting of the rack gear as only a small portion of the rack gear is contacted by the pinion rod which when turned tends to make the rack gear tilt. This tilting of the individual rack gears, although seemingly small, when affecting a number of carriers, results in a difficulty of pivoting all the vanes, and results in increased wear to the individual assembly. Accordingly, it would also be highly beneficial to have a carrier assembly which enables the rack gear to be effectively utilized while maintaining the gear properly aligned so as to facilitate the movement thereof.
The present invention specifically provides for facilitated alignment of all of the vanes should a twist in the pinion rod result in an initial misalignment, and for the protection of the mechanism if one or more of the vanes become overlapped or entangled with each other or with an outside factor. Further, by providing the rack gear with a ridge and groove engagement, the movement of the gears is uniform and not unnecessarily difficult. The combination of a slip clutch-type assembly, to enable alignment, stop means on the stem whereon the vane is supported, to assure that over compensation will not occur, and a ridge and groove engagement of the rack gear with the carrier frame, to assure smooth, fluid movement and added stability, provide a needed improvement in the field of vertical blind assemblies with an easy to activate, cost-effective, and alignable carrier assembly.